Down in Underland
by CheshireinUnderland
Summary: Monsters aren't always who we think they are, sometimes they are the least likely out of us all (Or: Skull is not human, the idea of clouds just being aloof is scoffed at early on, and there's a Monster Queen behind the scenes)
1. Mors Principium

Long ago, before the world we know, there was a kingdom, and in that kingdom, there was a village, and in that village, there stood a small house on the top of a hill, inside that small house, there lived a family, and in that family, there was a girl.

Our story begins with her.

* * *

The moon hung over the small ram shackled cottage, illuminating the surrounding trees.

Small moonbeams crept through gaps in a wooden shutter into a small, dark room, the only other light coming from the lone candle that sat beside a small figure.

A soft, silvery voice sang out into the quiet room as they stitched together a small bundle.

 _Mother would tell me, I was a pretty girl,_

 _then she would cry all night._

The needle flicked through the burlap fabric quickly, held by small, confident feminine hands.

 _Nobody thinks they're being cruel_

 _When they suggest that I should try to look like them_

 _as if God loved the pretty one's best._

 _Damn 'em all- I create my own perfection!_

 _Damn 'em all in the face of their rejection!_

 _Damn 'em all- well this dog will have its day!_

The body was finished, so the small hands reached for two black buttons, one slightly smaller then the other.

 _Notice the ones who all like to criticize,_

 _are the ones trying to hide._

 _Why would I sell my soul to be one of them?_

 _Better to love the me within, behind the skin;_

 _I choose to be a goddess inside._

The needle flashed slightly in the moonlight as the figure cross stitched a mouth onto the rag doll.

 _Damn 'em all- I create my own perfection!_

 _Damn 'em all in the face of their rejection!_

 _Damn 'em all- well this dog will have its day!_

Finally, the pale hands tied strands of laurel green yarn together with a small black ribbon.

The figure stood up, creation in hand and walked over to the small moonbeams, holding the small doll out into the light, in the process, the figure revealed themselves.

She was a small child, dark brown hair loosing its colour after so long without seeing the sun, her skin was pale as snow and clung to her cheeks, dark green eyes, too old to be in the face of a child but too young to be anywhere else,looked out at the world with a morbid fascination.

She tilted the doll left and right, inspecting it.

A slow, close-lipped but pleased smile spread across her face.

"Perfect." She whispered, absently tapping the black patch of fabric shaped like a heart.

"But you need a soul now, Rag, don't you?" She asked the doll rhetorically, already moving towards the locked door that trapped her inside her room.

The door swung silently open under her hands, heedless of the fact that it shouldn't have.

She crept down the staircase and down the corridor, her hand carefully reaching out to push open the door that led to her siblings room.

Inside, two bed sat pressed up against opposing walls, childish drawings were hung on the wall and toys were strewn across the room. The boys, no older than five, slept peacefully, unaware of the danger they were in.

The girl glided over to her sleeping brothers, looking down at one of them with cold rage.

"So precious, they love you, you know? Why do they love you, and yet hate me?" She whispered, brushing the tawny locks with mocking gentleness, a cold smile crossed her face before it smoothed back into a blank mask "I know why. I hold the power of the demon they killed, at least in their minds, after all, I was born mere moments after her defeat."

Carefully, she picked up the toddler and silently hurried back the way she'd came.

Gently, she laid the still sleeping child on the floor of her room, along with the doll.

She picked up a knife made of bone and returned to the unconscious body of her brother, crouching down beside him.

Lightly, she drew the rune kenaz on his forehead, drawing only the barest hint of blood, before she moved her knife, sliding it through the fabric of his nightgown with ease.

She drew the rune pertho on his stomach, he was begining to wake up now.

Quickly, she forced the rags that were once his sleepwear into his mouth.

If she could, she would have killed him, but this specific spell required him to still be breathing.

Humming slightly, she carved the final rune, algiz, over where his heart was.

She sat back on her heels, the doll in her hands.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt...a lot." She said, smiling sweetly at the child.

Focusing on him, she reached out and grabbed his soul, pulling it out of his body, ignoring the way his body twitched in its death throes.

She focused on the doll in her arms and shoved the soul she had just stolen into it.

The doll remained stationary for a few minutes, before it started to subtly twitch, blank button eyes gained a small gleam of life and the stitched up mouth started to twitch.

It began to move, turning in her arms to look up at her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Rag threw his head back and silently laughed, reaching out with stumpy arms to hug the young girl, a hug she returned.

"It worked, it actually worked." She whispered.

"Of course it did, have I ever given you reason to doubt me, little spider?" A voice spoke from behind her, she half turned to look at her shadow and was unsurprised by the glowing orange eyes that lurked inside her shadow.

"Of course not, Shadow."

The thing rolled his eyes "Now that you have finished, what is your command?"

A wide smile crept across her face, revealing the razor sharp teeth within "Destroy."

"Gladly."

The village of Baile Beag never stood a chance.

* * *

The problem with humans, the girl mused, was that they were so obsessed with image.

They pretended that they were saints, but in reality, they were scum.

Maybe that's why she preferred to spend her time in the part of Baile Mòr that everyone else was so obsessed with forgetting existed.

The place where the whores, murderers, drunks and other social pariahs lived.

She met the second member of her family there, so she couldn't complain.

* * *

The cat was a odd creature.

Thin, likely from the fact that it was hard enough for humans to get a decent meal in this part of the city, never mind the animals, its bones poked out visibly, half of its claws were broken, its teeth suffered from the same problem.

But despite that, it was still alive.

Barely alive, but still alive.

The girl gently picked up the animal, cradling it to her chest, Rag sat on her shoulder, holding onto a lock of her hair to stay balanced.

She looked around, looking for a suitable sacrifice.

Her eyes landed on one of the drug addicts past out on the floor not far from where she stood, not the kind of sacrifice she would have chosen under normal circumstances (a drug addicts soul was one of the most annoying to work with) but he would have to do.

A shadow detached itself from the wall, wrapping around the man with an eerie gentleness, muffling his screams

The girl turned on her heel and walked back towards the building she was camping out in, the shadow followed her with its burden trapped neatly inside.

* * *

Her current lab/base/hideout was located in one of the many warehouses that had been built in their dozens on the darker side of Baile Mòr.

The rest of the inhabitants that occupied the surrounding streets had learned to stay away

(Seeing one of the strongest people in the whole damn place run out, bleeding excessively and crying like a newborn babe, before being dragged back inside by what looked to have once been a ordinary teddy bear, one button eye hanging on by just a thread, knives carefully sewed into fabric paws and a wide toothy grin spread across its face tended to have that affect on people)

The girl hummed quietly to herself as she surveyed the latest sacrifices, what she was about to attempt was untested and likely fail but she was going to do it anyway.

She pulled her hand back and watched as a wispy blue orb emerged from the mans chest and floated into her upturned palm.

Gently, she carried it over to the skinny cat, and watched as it floated over to hover above the body.

Slowly, another blue orb emerged from the cat, a slightly darker blue this time, rising at the same pace that it had emerged from the cat.

The two orbs moved towards each other like the opposite ends of a magnet, twisting and twining around each other until the human soul was swallowed by the cat soul.

Instantaneously, the now fused souls returned to the cats body.

The form convulsed and writhed as it physically altered beyond what any body should be capable of.

Where once a broken creature lay, a now human form rested.

* * *

A pale form lay across a stone work bench.

Delicate ball jointed arms rested lightly against the cold material, the same with the objects legs.

The facial features were soft and delicate, a small button nose, pale pink, petal shaped lips, delicate cheekbones, the only imperfections on the doll like figure was the crack that stretched from temple to chin, and the gaping empty socket where an eye should have gone.

The girl hummed lightly, carrying the pale pink and gold orb gently between her palms as she approached the doll.

Carefully, she opened the chest cavity positioned where the heart would have been, had she been a real girl, and placed the soul inside before shutting it.

She traced the rune kenaz onto the porcelain and stepped back.

For a moment nothing happened, then the chest cavity started to glow faintly.

Eyelashes fluttered gently, perfect fingertips twitched subtly and her chest started to rise and fall in a parody of humanity.

A wide, glassy blue eye opened slowly.

* * *

Videl stretched, his bones moving visibly under grey skin that clung to his body, giving the impression he hadn't eaten properly in years and stood up to his full height, black hair fell down to his jaw in midnight black tangles, and pale green eyes stared out at the world with an unnerving intensity.

He wandered down from the upper levels of Queenie's lab, down into the work area, he would have continued on his way out on his morning walk, but he was distracted by the sight that he was met with.

A large dire wolf lay on the opposite side of the room, asleep from what he could tell, but that wasn't what stopped him.

A pale arm, the runes hagalaz, algiz and perth burnt into the flesh, on the shoulder, palm and inside arm respectively, was crawling across the floor on its finger tips.

His eyes immediately went to the owner of the arm, he was unsurprised to find that she was looking at the detached limb with curiosity and none of the fear you'd expect.

"You know, after so long, I really shouldn't be surprised." He commented.

"She learned that she could control separated limbs, she's been studying it all night." A deep, fondly exasperated voice said from beside him.

Videl turned slowly to look at the orange eyes that lurked in the shadows.

"As much as I love queenie, I am worried for her health."

"In case you've forgotten, none of us are exactly 'healthy' by human standards." The shadow being replied in its deep, timeless voice.

He had to concede to the shadows point, after all, their family was comprised of a ragdoll, a cat-shifter, a life sized doll, an extinct wolf, a formless demon thing, a sixteen year old with a child's body and about several hundred other mismatched creations.

But really, none of them would have it any other way.

* * *

 **So, this was a combination of boredom and writers block.**

 **Does it make sense? Probably not.**

 **Its just me being my usual self and fucking stuff up.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **See ya**


	2. Diabolus Revelationem

They were so foolish, the Arcobaleno.

Five pieces of the strongest seven, they may have been but that meant nothing when they were so willingly blind.

All these years, and still they knew nothing about him.

They didn't know his date of birth, they didn't know his country of origin, hell, they didn't even know his favorite color.

They didn't notice the wide cheshire grin that stretched across his face after they had hurt him.

They didn't notice the dead eyed stare he would give them sometimes as he looked into their souls and committed every act they had done against him to memory.

They didn't notice how his teeth were jagged and uneven, in no way humans teeth.

And they certainly didn't notice the dried blood that stained his teeth forevermore.

How pathetic was it, he mused, that in all the years they had been the Arcobaleno, only the Sky had come close to figuring out that he wasn't human, and the flames he used were not even slightly like the Cloud flames they knew.

He heard people talk of how he was unlike any other Cloud, and it made him scoff in disgust.

She would pissed about the stereotyping of peoples soul fire, Skull thought as he walked down a long forgotten path to the only gate that led to his homeland, an offering of the pomegranates his leader enjoyed so much in his arms.

* * *

The gate was a tall thing, as tall as an average sized human male, and taller still by three feet, the only thing of note other then the size was the riddle burnt into the dark oak wood.

"It is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of the end and the end of every space. What is it?" Skull read aloud before smiling widely.

"Why, that would be the letter E." He purred in that silky way of his that he could never use in the mafia, because he was 'weak', he was a 'fool', he was a 'lackey' and above all else, he was a 'civilian'.

Predictably, the gate swung open, revealing an endless abyss of black ink and purple smoke.

Unperturbed, he walked through, and found himself falling.

Down into the darkness, down until he couldn't tell left from right, up from down, he fell down past flickering images of ghosts and the past.

Until he hit the ground and bounced.

* * *

He wandered through the dark forest that covered the mainland, towards the large tower that stood at the centre of the island, it was made of dark stone and covered in briars.

He had to dodge several of the trees with mouths and eyes carved into the bark as their long claw like branches reached to try and grab him.

Outside in the small clearing that surrounded it, a group of curious creature sat around.

The large crypt that was positioned out of the way was locked up as tight as it usually was during these gatherings, though he could faintly the hushed whisper that always surrounded its inhabitants.

A ball of fluff that would lure people in with its cuteness, before lunging and devouring them whole.

A large wolf-man with a legion of shadow wolves at his command, who could bring out the fear in everyone.

A towering giant with an eyeball for a head and a mouth on his torso, who would eat any human he was told to.

A strange weasel with the body of a ferret, eyes covering his body, two amber eyes on his face with a single large eye on his forehead, who knew the past, present and future.

A human sized doll with a crack running through her only working eye, who could dance around people like a ballerina and steal their lives with a flick of a fingertip and a well hidden string.

A small ragdoll with a patchwork heart on his chest, who could grow in a instant to a larger size.

And sitting there, watching it all, was the creator.

She had left her usual black hoodie off, revealing the many white bandages that wrapped around and covered her childish body, leaving only her finger tips and toes free, chin length bone white hair hung down, a lock falling between pale grey eyes, almost white, ringed with black.

A book rested on black capri covered legs, crossed in a buddah position as she watched her family.

Her eyes snapped up to look at him, even though his footsteps fell silently on the dark green grass, she was connected to Underland after all,in a way that he would never be.

She stood up, the book dropping soundlessly on to the ground as she walked softly towards him.

"Videl. You have returned." She spoke, dropping down to kneel closer to his current height.

"Of course I'm back, queenie. This is home." He smiled at her, offering the fruit he had brought for her.

* * *

Enma was the first to meet them.

The small group consisting of a large man with grossly oversized muscles, a delicate looking woman with a single, emotionless green eye and an empty socket where the other should've been, three men dressed in black suits and matching fedoras with no faces, just blank white countenances, a ball of fluff that looked like some children's toy, and the girl who looked to be no older than eleven.

When he'd commented on that, she'd looked him in the eye with unwavering pale orbs and said in a soft silvery voice "Arrogance has a tendency to blind people to what is right in front of them, often, this leads to the downfall of great men, simply because they took everything they were shown at face value and never stopped to look deeper. I intend to make it known that I am childish only in appearance. Cross me and you will find out exactly how good I am at using my scythe to cut people to insignificant shreds."

After that, he could only nod and try to keep as far away from the small yet terrifying woman as possible.

* * *

The Varia met them next.

They had gone in thinking that the weakest member of the Arcobaleno would be the easiest to defeat.

After all, he only had the Simon Familigia and a bunch of unknowns.

They were Varia Quality.

It should have been easy.

(It was not)

As soon as they arrived, they were faced with the child and three men.

An eery whispering sound surrounded the identical men as they moved towards the Varia, unstoppable in their march to get them to shut up.

The girl just stood there, watching them with an unnerving intensity, all the while humming a eery poem

 _Do you hear the whisper men?_

 _The whisper men are near._

 _If you hear the whisper men,_

 _Then turn away your ear._

 _Do not hear the whisper men,_

 _Whatever else you do._

 _For once you've heard the whisper men,_

 _They'll stop...and look at you._

 _If you hear the whisper men,_

 _And you are in their sight._

 _The presence of the whisper men,_

 _Will surely mean 'Good night'_

 _Don't ignore the whisper men,_

 _They're not just in your head._

 _Be fearful of the whisper men._

 _Ignore them...and you're dead._

* * *

On the second day,the Vindice arrived to take Team Skulls wrist watches.

They failed. Badly.

The girl was the only one to face them from the unknowns, and she was all that was needed to send the Vindice running.

Sure, some members of the Simon family were out of commission, but they were avenged.

Her bone handled scythe swung, and blood was spilled,until the Vindice decided to cut their losses and get the hell out of there to find easier prey.

* * *

Tsuna met them next.

From the moment he found out about the strange group who fought on Skulls side, his intuition had been screaming at him to seek them out, that they were important in some way. So, during one of the periods of no fighting, he went on a walk and just followed his intuition.

His intuition led him to an old warehouse, inside of which he was met by the sight of a large man leaning against the wall sleeping, a powderpuff eating its way through a pile of scrap metal,a doll like woman cuddling Skull to her and the woman-child welding together what looked to be a large suit of armor.

She looked up from her work and removed the mask she had been wearing.

"You owe me pomegranate tea, Skull." She informed the cloud quietly, before turning to face the boy who had walked in to their base.

"Is there a reason you sought us out, Tsunayoshi Sawada?" She questioned, a brow raised slightly in inquiry.

"You know my name?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"I know a great many things, Tsunayoshi, your name is just one of them," she told him quietly before tilting her head to the side "However,you did not come here to discuss what I know and don't know, so tell me, why are you here?"

"My intuition lead me here." He answered truthfully.

She looked down at the suit of armor, inspecting it "Ah. The famed Vongola intuition. Why am I not surprised? But that doesn't answer my question."

He breathed out shakily, the girls presence causing all of his old insecurities to rise up, before steeling his nerves "I have a plan to break the Arcobaleno curse. Will you help?"

The girl turned her entire body to face him and leaned forward slightly "Explain everything.

* * *

All of them met the group on the final day.

The large overly muscled man, the lifesized doll, the ball of fluff was held by the girl as she sat on the shoulder of the suit of armor she'd been working on and finally Skull were all there and unperturbed by what was happening.

Any curiosity they may have held about the strange group that reeked of death was cast aside as soon as Checker Face showed up.

At least until he revealed himself to be Kawahira, and unleashed his flames.

All but the girl were forced to their knees, for whilst her creations were not like humans in anyway, they still required a soul to live, she had hidden her soul somewhere no mortal could go thousands of years beforehand.

When Checker Face's turned his attention on to the girl who was younger and yet so much older than him, a miniscule flicker of fear passed over him before he recovered himself quickly.

"I didn't expect to ever see you again." He commented.

She rolled her eyes "You cursed one of mine. Had you done the smart thing and left Videl alone, I would have remained out of the affairs of mortals." She looked at him, the unspoken 'I could destroy you all if I so wished it' clear in her eyes.

"Of course, what reason did you have to stay, after you eradicated an entire continent." He retorted, tugging a strand of her short white hair almost playfully, the unspoken 'why don't you tell these humans what you have done in your lifetime' clear in his tone.

Slowly, her head turned to face and a smile spread across her face, stretching across her cheeks and revealing the neat rows of sharp teeth that lurked inside.

"I did eradicate an entire continent," she confirmed, her smile growing wider if that was possible "I killed each and every member of that continent and took their souls to build a new world with," her voice lowered into a hiss "And I feel no guilt in admitting that I have never once regretted it."

"You always were a bloodthirsty one, Thana."

"My name means death. I'm allowed to be bloodthirsty." And then she swung her scythe at the arm that was touching her.

* * *

Kawahira agreed to use Tsuna's idea and lifted the Arcobaleno curse.

Skull fell to the ground, writhing in pain as the lock that had bound his soul to his false form was undone.

Pale skin darkened into pearly grey, flesh clung to his bones, violet eyes changed colour to pale green, purple hair faded into black, the tear drop shaped mark on his cheek changed shape into a smoky purple tattoo in the shape of a curved line with three dots underneath.

His chest heaved as he sought air. His mouth opened slightly, revealing two rows of twisted, chipped bloody teeth.

"Interesting. So that's what happens when one of my creations is bound by some other curse then my own." Thana muttered, her morbid curiosity shining in her pale eyes.

"Don't think I'm going to go through that again, just so you can study the affects." Videl growled at her.

She laughed softly, the sound echoing slightly in the silence "I would not dream of doing such a thing."

Videl sunk down into his shadow, the other members of his team following quickly afterwards.

Thana began to sink into her own shadow, pausing once her entire lower half was shrouded in the darkness.

"Usque ad mortem non vindicat." She said, in place of goodbye, sinking down into the blackness.

* * *

 **I never planned for this to be a long story, but I might add a few more chapters in which the Arcobaleno find out more about the man they dismissed as weak or ones where certain members meet Thana before the Representative Battles.**

 **Usque ad mortem non vindicat-until death claims you (Latin)**

 **And yes, I am aware that the picture has long hair, however I cannot access the short haired version so I have to make do.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **See ya**


	3. Incurrit Mortem

_A series of shorts, in which Death crosses paths with our favourite mafia bosses, psycho's, 'reformed' villains, guardians and overly pretty boys who have no business being pretty but they are anyway, without them knowing._

 _(Creatures of Underland abound, madness is everywhere and blood flows)_

 _(This is Death after all)_

* * *

Bandaged feet padded softly over blood soaked ground, unaffected by the red liquid that seeped in to the previously white bandages and between uncovered toes.

Without pausing in her walk, she drew the souls that floated slightly above their corpses to her, catching them in a paper lantern decorated with black ravens floating beside her head.

She continued to walk towards the sound of murder, silently thinking about why she was walking around a mafia lab.

This specific familigia had drawn a soul that had passed on to her world back into its body, not once, not twice, but six times and frankly, it was getting annoying.

The girl sighed. Humans had always been fond of meddling with things that were best left alone.

She turned a corner and stopped.

Three children were, for lack of a more fitting term, massacring scientists.

"Lets see," she muttered, taking a leather bound book with a worn skull cabochon on the cover from the tendril of shadow that had crept up beside her. "No, no, definitely not, no...ah ha." She exclaimed, having finally found the page she was looking for.

"Ken Joshima, Chikusa Kakimoto, Mukuro Rokudo. Aren't they supposed to be Italian?" She muttered to herself, before shrugging. What did she care? Her job was to take their souls to Underland, not question what kind of parent gives their child a name in a completely different language then the one they speak.

Bored grey eyes flickered across the line dedicated to the soul she was after, a sigh escaped her when she found his predicted date of death.

"I cannot kill him, sadly. His time hasn't come yet, according to the book." She whispered, dropping the book into a waiting shadow. A small orb of red light floated out of her palm and floated through the air towards the boy, before being absorbed into his skin.

A small, barely perceptible mark appeared on the back of the boys neck. To the naked eye, it would appear to be a simple freckle, but if one were to look at it closely, they would see that it was a circle with a diagonal line through the middle, her symbol.

"Six times your soul has been sent to me then taken back. So I tie your soul to your body until the date your existence is no longer needed." She whispered, aware that her words were unheard.

She sank down into the shadows, humming a simple rhyme over and over again.

 _Abstain from mercy,_

 _Leave none alive._

 _Kill all in your path,_

 _Oh, Children of the night._

* * *

"Bloodthirsty little brat aren't you?"

Death commented, swinging her legs back and forth as she looked down at the blonde haired prince as he stabbed his brother.

She stretched and lowered herself onto the ground before padding over to the body.

"He isn't even dead." She muttered to her silent companion, earning a quiet gurgle of acknowledgement and a head-butt to the shoulder.

She turned slightly to look at the thing.

A dark mare. Black skin stretched taunt over her back, moving visibly in a way similar to smoke. White bone-like things curved up from her spine around to her ribcage. Half an ox's skull was attached somehow to the left side of her head.

Her lower jaw had been ripped away at some point in time. Blood bubbled quietly as she breathed and gurgled as she attempted to communicate with people.

Death shook her head and smiled slightly.

"Come on, Fola," She told the horse, resting a palm on the creatures side "Lets leave this one to the butler."

* * *

Death rocked back and forth on her heels as she looked down at the pitiful body lying in the hospital bed.

Nagi Sabishī. Hit by a car whilst trying to save a cat. She needed new internal organs. Her mother left her to die.

She was also fated to be used as a vessel by one Mukuro Rokudo.

Death sighed.

Humans were so very cruel.

It made her laugh at how they dared to call her cruel without taking a look at themselves and seeing the truth.

She had once been human, so maybe that was why.

Annoyed with the path her mind had taken, she shook her head and looked down at the girl once more.

"You know, you might believe you're worthless, but you are destined for great things." She whispered, brushing strands of purple hair aside with graceful fingers.

The hospital lights flickered once before shutting off, and when they turned back on again, she was gone.

* * *

Pale grey eyes watched as the boy who was so determined to gain the "Ultimate Power" fought with the boy destined to start the path to rid the mafia of its sins.

"The one with angel wings and a devils heart shall clash with the purest sky, and nothing shall be the same again." Death intoned blankly, walking up to the barrier of Sky flames.

She pressed her palm to the surface and watched as the flames parted.

Death stepped through, the hole immediately closing back up.

She watched the one called Yuni sacrifice herself to revive the Arcobaleno and sighed in irritation. Why couldn't these Sky Arcobaleno learn to leave the rest of the Arcobaleno dead?

She watched as the "purest sky" was overcome with rage towards the white haired boy.

She watched as he finally managed to kill the boy with angel wings and a devils heart.

Death's hands enveloped the orange and black orb.

She cradled it between her palms, and stepped back in to the darkness.

* * *

 **I swear this was supposed to be longer, but I hit a block on who else to do and just decided 'screw it!'**

 **Eh. I like it. Might add more.**

 **Summary for next chapter!**

 **Amicus Mortem In Caelum (Sky's friend Death): or, Tsuna's best friend is Death, the mafia is left reeling in shock, and Thana is just going along with it for shits and giggles.**

 **Also got another story in the works.**

 **Should be out in the next week or so.**

 **Basically, its a soulmate AU focusing on the thoughts and life of one specific Sky's soulmate.**

 **(Hint: its not Tsuna, Xanxus or Dino)**

 **Anyway, thoughts?**

 **See ya**


	4. Mors aeri 's friend

In truth, at least to her, it was all Videl's fault. Him and his fucking terrible luck.

If his luck hadn't rubbed off on her, she was sure that _that_ book would never have been rediscovered and she would never have had to deal with the shit that came after the book was found, opened and read.

Truthfully, unrelated to the bad luck of Videl, it was wild magic working in it's own way to take care of someone touched by Fate.

And who better to entrust him to than Death?

* * *

Tsunayoshi was a shy child. Of course, it hadn't always been that way, but the meddling of the one he called father had seen to that.

In billions of different worlds, he would have grown up as a loser with no friends who would have suddenly been thrust into the mafia with a future as the Tenth Vongola boss in front of him. He would have made all of his friends because of the mafia, several of which never tried to stop the bullying he would have suffered because of the foolish actions of his father and the Ninth Vongola boss.

This world was all set to be like the rest, until he stumbled upon a book in one of his mother's bookshelves.

It was a book that he was certain his mother had never brought. Mainly because it was a leather-bound written in a completely different language than what she could speak. He couldn't speak it for that matter, at the time anyway.

That didn't stop childish curiosity from taking control and prompting him to read aloud the first few sentences of the first page in the solitude of his room.

"His verbis: ego ex hoc mundo mors ab eius potestate. Veni Forth Thana."

At first, nothing happened. Not that he expected anything to.

Then the words written in ink started to glow a bright silvery colour and the book began to levitate above him. A tendril of black shadow slowly emerged from within the pages, spreading out across the room until the walls were covered by the blackness that spun like a tornado. It spun lazily at first but it quickly picked up speed before engulfing the still floating book in what looked like a dark crystal-like bubble.

Tsuna slowly inched forward and reached his hand out, hesitating slightly before pressing his fingertips gently against the bubble.

It shattered into billions of tiny pieces and released a bright, blinding light.

When the light faded and Tsuna could once again see, a girl with short white hair was standing in front of the book that had fallen to the floor.

She half opened white eyes set in a glare and looked down at him. A small sigh of irritation slipped past her lips.

"For what reason have you summoned Death?"

* * *

Thana let out another irritated sigh, something she was sure she would be doing a lot of now.

"So, you are telling me that you somehow found the Book of Death on your mothers bookshelf and just...decided to read it?"

Tsuna flinched slightly at the obviously annoyed tone, something she noted with narrowed eyes. "Yes?"

She stared at him, annoyance clear in her eyes before she shook her head and huffed. "Well, I suppose you are Giotto's descendant. Some types of stupidity are passed down, I suppose."

"...Giotto?" Tsuna cocked his head to the side, curious despite himself.

"Your...paternal great-great-great grandfather," Thana said after a brief moment of thought.

"Was...was he important?"

"I suppose so, yes."

And that is how Thana came to be sitting in front of the Tenth generation boss, telling him all about his ancestor who he shouldn't have found out about for years to come.

* * *

Tsunayoshi raced up the stairs as quickly as he could after he got home from school and shut himself in his room, closing his door and leaning his forehead against it.

"What is the problem?"

Surprisingly, he didn't react to the sudden voice. He had gotten used to the owner constantly appearing in his room without warning and speaking suddenly. She was probably the only one along with his mother who didn't scare him.

"Oh, you know. Bullies," he shrugged lamely and turned around to face the entity he could safely call his only friend.

White eyes narrowed and swiftly glanced over him for injuries, she frowned when she saw the bruises on his wrist. "Do you wish for me to end them?"

"No! No, no, that's not necessary!"

Thana hummed, staring at him. An idea began to form in her mind.

The next Monday, a new girl arrived at Tsunayoshi's school.

When she was introduced to his class, she had smiled sweetly as a dark shadowy figure rose up behind her, intimidating the teachers and the students.

Except Tsuna.

* * *

The first time Tsuna had gone to Underland, he had screamed. A lot.

The second, third and fourth time weren't much better.

Things started to get better when he began to regularly spend time with Daimon, the wolf that brought forth fear and fed upon it. He didn't know at the time that Thana had asked Daimon to train him to avoid attacks and to become immune to killing intent in preparation for the future.

She might not have started out liking the fact she was summoned by him, but the kid had grown on her like an annoying mould.

* * *

The day Reborn arrived and shot Tsunayoshi Sawada with the Dying Will Bullet for the first time, Tsuna was supposed to have confessed his crush on one Kyōko Sasagawa. That didn't happen.

You see, in this world, as a result of the fact that Tsuna spent a lot of time around the literal personification of Death and in the world she spent most of her time when she wasn't masquerading as a human girl to keep an eye on him, he didn't really care that much about Namimori Middle School's most popular student. He didn't really care that much about any of his peers to be honest.

Anyway, instead of confessing to Kyōko, Tsuna had hugged Thana and thanked her for being with him despite the fact she didn't really need to be.

She'd complained that she really didn't do hugs and shouldn't he know that by now? She also told him to put some clothes on.

* * *

Thana didn't even blink when a gun was thrust into her face by the Sun Arcobaleno. ( _Weak, hurts what is mine, must pay)_

She simply looked down and regarded him with unusually calm eyes. "What is the tutor of the next Vongola boss doing in the house of a young girl?"

"Before you arrived at Namimori Middle School four years ago, there was no record of a Thana Yoasobi anywhere," Reborn was frowning, obviously annoyed by that fact. "Who are you?"

'Foolish man' Thana inwardly hummed, amused by his attempt to find out who she was. She decided to humour him.

"I could tell you..." she trailed off and gave a wide smile with both of her eyes shut. "But then I would have to kill you."

She didn't even need to turn around to know that the surrounding shadows had risen up behind her and was looming overhead like one of those grim reapers made popular by the media.

* * *

Tsuna gave a slight sigh when Gokudera tried to threaten Thana, shouting things like 'stay away from the Tenth' and so on.

Thana, being the insufferably unflappable personification of Death that she was, didn't react in anyway other then sending Gokudera a look that clearly said she really didn't care about what he was saying and that it would be in his best interests to shut up.

* * *

Skull, or Videl if you wanted to be actually correct, looked closely at the kid who was to be Vongola Decimo.

He could feel the imprint of what could only be his Queenie's influence on the boy, that must have meant that she had started to pay attention to him for some reason.

'Well,' he decided in his own mind, a twisted smirk on his lips, 'it would be fun to see how the brat adapts.'

* * *

Thana wasn't happy. Actually, that was an understatement. She was pissed.

It was bad enough having to go along with Tsuna and his Guardians in their hunt for the Kokuyo Junior High Gang, it was made worse by the fact that she had to be in the same room as the same brat who had evaded her realm not once, not twice but six times. It went to hell the moment that brat decided he would try to possess her.

She stared at him, already knowing that the illusion placed over her true appearance had shattered the moment his trident impaled her chest, causing blood the colour of night to spill out. "Tell me, Mukuro Rokudo. Was that supposed to do something?"

Her voice was mocking as she glared at him, the shadows writhing in response to her ire. "As much as I would dearly love to drag your soul down below where it belongs, the world still has a use for you."

With that said, she melded into the darkness and watched as Tsuna finally went into Hyper Dying Will mode or whatever the thing was called to defeat the trident user. She only came out of the shadows once the Vindice were gone.

And there lied the second reason she was pissed. Do you know how much it grated on her to be so close to those who were fated to die when the pacifiers were taken from them but didn't because they thought it to be...unfair and not be allowed to kill them, simply because they were still needed?

You probably don't.

But that didn't matter at the moment. Their day would come.

Her anger was so great that her magic was swirling around her like a dark oppressive cloak. That didn't stop them from trying to question her.

"What are you?" was the first thing Reborn said, looking at her with a small frown on his face.

Usually, Thana wouldn't have answered him but at that point in time, she was just done.

"Death. Thanatos works just as well," she said with a blithe shrug. "If you wanted me to prove it to you, I would have to drag you down below and that only happens when certain circumstances are met...or when you're dead."

A bit of lie, but what did she care?

* * *

"Thana?"

"Yes, Tsuna?"

"Do you think we'll actually be able to win against the Varia?"

"Honestly? No. You're too soft and they are hardened killers. However, Xanxus will not become Vongola Decimo."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The rings are blood locked and Xanxus has no actual relation to Vongola Nono."

"Oh..."

* * *

The one moment, at least to Tsuna, that made the Ring Battles bearable was the one where Thana made an appearance.

She appeared and, without an ounce of care, dropped the unconscious body of Iemitsu to the ground. There were a multitude of cuts to his face and Tsuna wasn't entirely sure he was still alive.

Thana must have noticed his incredulous look.

"He's not dead," she told him, pointedly ignoring both the Varia and everyone except for Tsuna. "Unfortunately, he still has a use."

Tsuna had sighed and shook his head as she disappeared rather quickly after that. Knowing her, she probably didn't want to get dragged into the Ring Battle. It would, he silently mused, have been a bit unfair if he did have Death on his side.

* * *

Some time after the kerfuffle that was the Varia and the Ring Battles was over, the thing with the future and Byakuran began. Thana was decidedly not impressed, though people were quickly finding out that that was her usual mood.

She hadn't been impressed with Mukuro when he's showed up for the first time, she most definitely hadn't been impressed with Iemitsu (though Tsuna could understand that) and she had reacted by simply staring at Xanxus and the Varia with a unimpressed look on her face.

So, yeah, safe to say that she was not impressed with Byakuran.

The future version of her had told Tsuna during a brief moment where they were in the same room with relative privacy that even Byakuran did manage to get the Vongola rings, she would have easily been able to kill him.

* * *

The incident with Damon Spade was dealt with rather quickly.

Thana had been very annoyed at the bastard for managing to continue meddling in the world despite the fact he was dead, so she took care of him quickly after Tsuna had defeated him.

* * *

The eve of the first day of the Representative Battle of the Rainbow, Thana had told Tsuna quite plainly that whilst she cared for him, she cared for Skull more.

"It's simple really. He's one of mine, and whilst to a degree you are too, it's not the same," was how she had put it before disappearing through a nearby shadow.

* * *

Skull appeared, healed and quite pissed, directly after Checker Face appeared.

"Okay, first of all, fuck you," he said, pointing at Bermuda. "Do you have any idea how annoying it is having to heal your brain in a short amount of time so you aren't a fucking vegetable? I don't think you do."

"Secondly," he pointed to Checker Face. "You are doomed. She is most definitely not pleased with you and, knowing her, you're probably gonna be dead in a matter of minutes."

"What are you on about, lackey?"

Skull didn't have the time to respond to Reborn as someone did it for him.

"What Skull means," Thana started, appearing without her disguise meaning her white hair and eyes were clear to see, "is that unless Checker Face manages to give me a good reason not to wipe out the Earthborn in one move, he will pay for trapping one of my creations in the ridiculous Arcobaleno curse."

She stopped and sent a baleful glare at Bermuda. "He won't be the only one paying a price. The Vindice broke one of the basic laws of nature when they continued to live after having their pacifier taken," she tilted her head and stared at the other Arcobaleno thoughtfully. "You will also have to pay. Mostly for daring to lay a hand on Videl but also because I quite simply don't care for any Arcobaleno."

"...Who are you and what right do you have?" Reborn questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

She smiled. A mocking, wide smile that stretched across her cheeks and revealed her sharp teeth.

"I am the end of all things. I have seen the fall of Babylon. I have drunk the blood of kings," the girl paused and look around at the gathering of people, cold and dismissive eyes at odds with her smile. "I have existed for far longer than the Earthborns. I will continue to exist once they are finally gone. The Tri-ni-set and all that is related to it has no power over me, for I came before all that now exists."

"I am Death, and all shall be returned to me in the end."

* * *

 **Would you believe that after sitting around with only the start written for months that I managed to finish this in 3 days?**

 **I'm not entirely happy with some of these scenes and I might come back and rewrite the ending...but for now, I am just happy to give you a new chapter.**

 **The next one might be a continuation of the first 2 chapters i.e. the Arcobaleno finally find out about Skull being an ancient human-cat hybrid born out of the experimentation of a young Thana.**

 **I have ideas for experimentation with Thana i.e seeing if it might be possible to write romance with her (probably not) and seeing if I might be able to write a Non-mafia AU with her in it just for fun.**

 **And this is an AU of an AU, please remember that :)**

 **Anywho, I love all of you who are still reading the shit I write even after the long hiatus I took, so thanks for that.**

 **See ya~**


	5. Indefinite Hiatus

Dear whoever might be reading this,

What I have to say might not be seen as a shock in the long run but I think I should make it clear. Everything already posted on my profile will be going on an indefinite hiatus.

I guess the reason would be easy to say. I have grown since I posted and completed Black cats and orange skies. I'm still fond of it and I wont take it down but there is so much wrong with it in terms of spelling and grammar that I really dont feel like continuing the sequel at the moment. I also dont feel like continueing the others, both because I have no inspiration and because I'm more into writing original stuff at the moment.

Perhaps, one day, I will come back to them, but until then, see ya later.


End file.
